


[Podfic] Ceasefire

by ipoiledi, sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Steve Rogers, Endearments, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, gross best friends in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ipoiledi's 'Ceasefire'.</p><p> </p><p>It's too hot out to be alive, is what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ceasefire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ceasefire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118603) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



Author: ipoiledi  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:31:53  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Ceasefire.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Hell is Around the Corner' by Tricky. I usually try to find songs with thematically related lyrics, but this is just such a perfect song for hot, sweaty, dirty sex that I think it works pretty well regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [ipoiledi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
